The spread of mobile devices such as mobile handsets, media players, tablet computers and laptops/notebooks/netbooks and ultra-books increases user demand for access to power points at which they may transfer power to charge mobile electrical devices while out and about or on the move.
Systems that conveniently provide the opportunity to transfer power for charging the electrical devices in public spaces, in which the user of a mobile electrical device may remain for extended periods of time, say more than a few minutes or so, require a complex management system. The management system may need to control public spaces that may include restaurants, coffee shops, airport lounges, trains, buses, taxis, sports stadia, auditoria, theatres, cinemas or the like. Further, there is a need for such systems to enable easy tracking of power transfer locations in public spaces as soon as the need arises, that is, when the battery level runs low, while power transfer locations around current location may answer user expectations.
Furthermore, in the field of managed wireless power systems, distributed at many different venues such as coffee shops, restaurants, railway stations, airports and the like, often there may be a need to determine the distinct location of the device within the venue. Using an indoor location enabler such as a Bluetooth beacon suffers from limited resolution, as the location resolution of such device is in the range of several feet. Further, in a venue with several charging spots installed, all within the range of a single location enabler (using Bluetooth, for example), the location of the device may be determined to the resolution of the location enabler. For various business models/business cases a more accurate location of the device may be desired to enable services such as ordering products (food, beverages, other) to that location, payment services based on location, and more.
Furthermore, even when using a plurality of location enablers, the intersection of location may provide a better location determination, but if the intersection is larger than a typical device, more than a single device may reside within the determined location.
There is a need for systems that conveniently manage wireless power transfer, including accurate location services combining location enablers and power transfer management system for providing a complete one box solution for power transfer in diversified locations with limited network infrastructure.
The invention below addresses the above-described needs.